


never wanted to get this close

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [39]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 2020 sucks have fluff, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Can't Thermoregulate, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Cold, Fam-ILY, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Logan has Feelings™, Memories, Movie Night, Not Really Character Death, Oh look, Platonic Relationships, Post-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, but everyone is alive, like it's scary for a sec, shut up let me have my hcs, the dark sides can't thermoregulate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Prompt: "I didn't mean to love you so much."
Relationships: Platonic LAMP/CALM, Thomas Sanders & The Sides
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	never wanted to get this close

"Virgil, dinner's ready. Patton sent me up to corral you and Logan. I will drag you down if I have to," Roman threatened, voice muffled by the door between them.

Virgil steadfastly ignored him, curling into an even tighter ball on the floor. His makeup was a mess, he knew it, and he was in no state to go down and socialize with the others, much less look someone in the eye. He would just see a painful echo of Thomas's horror and disappointment anyways, what was the point? Besides, he didn't have the strength to get up in the first place.

Roman knocked again. "Virgil?" His tone was sharper, more worried than before. _Please just leave me here. I'll disappear if you'll just let me._ "Virge, c'mon, I'm gonna break down the door if you don't answer me!"

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut, instantly wishing that he had tucked his hoodie more securely around himself before he had collapsed earlier. _Please stop caring about me._

The door clicked open. "Vir-oh my god, Virgil??" Footsteps, then a hand gently carding through his hair. Fingers at his neck, checking his pulse. "Jesus, Virgil, you're freezing. How long have you been in here? I can see my breath. Literally." Roman devolved into frantic mumbled, and Virgil managed to crack open his eyes to blearily gaze at him.

"Out. Not...safe."

"Virgil, you're dangerously cold and you look like you just came back from the dead. What happened?"

"Told Thomas...'bout me. What I am. Can't...thermoregulate." He struggled to get the words out, and it wasn't the most precise explanation Virgil had ever given, but it appeared Roman got the gist of it anyways.

"Logan!" Roman called. The logical Side rose up cross the room, already moving for them, brushing his hair back.

"What happened?" he asked, kneeling and pulling Virgil against him as Roman came to his other side..

Virgil hummed, curling up against Logan's side. "I didn't mean to love you so much," he mumbled, eyes slipping closed. "Never meant to get close to you. It just happened."

"Virgil, I-" Roman trailed off and tucked Virgil more securely into his chest as he leaned back against his shoulder.

He collapsed against Roman, eyes fluttering shut as his remaining energy drained out of him. "Love you," he breathed. "'M sorry."

"Virgil? Virgil, stay awake!" Roman yelled. Virgil tried to pry his eyes back open, to listen, anything to soothe the edge of panic and fear creeping into Roman's voice, but his exhaustion curled around him like a snake and pulled him into unconsciousness.


End file.
